Marana Lark Book 3: Lark's Nest
by pirateprincezz10113
Summary: Marana and Jack find a secret treasure and defeat Lord Beckett, all while trying to fulfill their dreams of getting married.
1. Double Crisis

**The Marana Lark Series: Book 3**

**Lark's Nest**

**Introduction**

Marana Lark had to settle down. After almost being killed by a painful curse, she had to go home. Her beloved Jack Sparrow, who she had spent the last eleven months with, had dropped her off in Port Royal. He promised to return in four months. Marana went home so she could be with her family. What she didn't know was that the next four months would be as tiring as eleven months of danger and curses…

**Chapter One: Double Crisis**

Marana knocked on the big door of her house. When it opened, she stepped inside cautiously. She hadn't seen it in almost a year. She gazed around the enormous entrance hall, with its diamond chandelier and numerous oil paintings. Before Marana could see anything else, her mother and sisters came running down the stairs. "Marana, Marana, you're home!" She was enveloped in five sets of arms. She gazed around at her sisters: at Julie, married with two daughters; Caroline, married with one daughter; Grace, married with no kids; and Sasha, married with one son. Marana was the only daughter in the Lark family who was proudly single. When they all let go of each other her mother, Lucy, said, "Marana, how about you tell us about your journeys over a steaming cup of tea."

Lucy led them into the sitting room. She poured each of them a cup of raspberry tea. Marana wove a beautiful, sad, tragic, adventurous story about her last eleven months. When her teacup was nearing empty, and her story was finished, the girls started spewing out comments.

"Jack sounds like a _dream._" said Julie.

"Is it true that you almost _died?" _blurted Sasha.

"Jack taught _you _how to fight with a _sword?" _Caroline asked.

But Grace was quiet. She twisted a knot of her light brown hair around her finger and focused her hazel eyes on her tea. She was Marana's twin. She was pretty and strong, but also quiet and shy. Marana looked across the room into Grace's eyes. They each cast the other a weak smile. Grace suddenly stood up and left the room. Marana followed her. "Grace, what's wrong?" The two girls entered the room that belonged to Grace and her husband, Kyle. Marana hugged Grace and kissed her forehead.

As the girls hugged each other, Grace spoke as if she were scared. "Did Jack ask you to marry him?"

Marana was surprised by her shy sister. Her answer came sadly, "No, not yet."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Does he love you?"

"Yes, he does."

"The why didn't he propose to you?"

"I don't know, Grace. Maybe he's nervous. But I love him so much."

Grace smiled. "You two sound perfect for each other."

Marana hugged her sister again and said, "I'm going to go unpack now."

She left the room and started down the stairs to get her suitcase from the sitting room. But she heard low voices coming from there. Marana knelt beside the stairs to listen.

"Mother, she's so young," said Sasha in her low, smooth voice, followed by Lucy's, "I know, Sasha. But Marana is going to marry Joseph Reece. It would do her a world of good to stay away from that pirate."

It sounded as if Julie was in tears. "Mother, how could you do this to her? She's in _love. _It would break her heart." She started sobbing. Caroline stood up and said, "I will hear no more of it." She stormed out of the room. Marana stood up and rushed into her bedroom before Caroline could see her.

She collapsed onto her bed and cried. Joseph Reece was a man that she hated with a burning passion. When they were children, Joseph loved to pull her hair and throw mud at her. And now they had to get married. Marana had to admit that he was handsome, but not nearly as handsome as Jack. He could never amount to Jack, who was the only man Marana loved, and would ever love, and _almost _vice versa.

As Marana sat in her misery, Jack stood at the helm of the _Black Pearl. _He was sailing around the opposite end of Jamaica. He thought night and day about Marana. _As soon as I retrieve her from Port Royal, I'll ask her to marry me. _Jack fingered his sword. It had a trademarked scratch from when he taught Marana how to fight. He also remembered every single time Marana had kissed him, which totaled up to about eleven. He could also recall the time she said she loved him.

Marana was thinking about Jack. She constantly touched the gold medallion that hung around her neck. It was a star with ten rays. Jack gave it to her two nights before they fell in love. She never took it off.

At first, Marana had been ecstatic about seeing her family. But now her heart ached for Jack. She still had three months and twenty-nine days left before she could see him again. She couldn't wait that long. She had been home for a total of about two hours, and she was already desperate to leave.

The sun was setting over Port Royal. Marana changed from her dress into her nightgown and curled up under her covers. She quickly fell asleep, dreaming of Jack.

Marana woke the next morning feeling refreshed. She got out of bed and got dressed. As she was picking out a gown to wear, she heard a knock at her door. "Marana, it's just me." Grace's little voice reached her ears. The door opened and she stepped inside. Marana gave her a hug and asked, "Would you help me with my corset?" As Grace tied the laces, Marana spoke, "Did you hear what Mother said?" Grace gave her a confused look. Marana continued, "Did you hear Mother say that I have to get married?"

Grace tied the final lace in the corset and responded stiffly, "Yes, Mother told me last night. I can't believe it. I really wish you could marry Jack. I bet it would make both of you really happy." Marana loved Grace so much. Grace always comforted her.

Marana put a pale pink dress on over the corset. Grace helped tie the sash in the back. When Marana was completely presentable, she went downstairs. After a quick breakfast, she stepped outside into the front garden. She sat under the oak tree. It was the same place she had been when she was captured by Jack's crew of pirates. Then she met Jack and fell in love with him. Marana felt at peace. Now she was happy to be home. She needed to rest. Of course she missed Jack terribly, but she was glad to see her sisters. Marana lay back against the tree and fell asleep. She was woken from her little nap by her mother shaking her. Marana stood up as her mother practically dragged her into the house. Lucy sat her on a couch in the sitting room. She took her daughter by the shoulders.

"Mother, if this has anything to do with the fact that you're making me marry Joseph Reece, I already know all about it."


	2. Turning Rebel

**Turning Rebel**

Lucy looked pale. "How did you know?"

Marana, as an 18-year-old almost-pirate, felt that she had enough strength and bravery to stand up to her mother. "Mother, when I went to get my suitcase from the sitting room yesterday, I heard you, Sasha, Caroline, and Julie talking about it. I couldn't help but overhear. I believe that I should have a say in who I marry. And I have already chosen. I refuse to marry Joseph Reece. I'd rather become a pirate and marry Jack Sparrow. I'm sorry Mother, but that's my final decision."

Marana felt satisfied that she'd finally done something rebellious. She left Lucy in her shock as she walked up to her room, smiling to herself on the way up. She shut her door and pulled a chair up to her window. She sat down and gazed out at the ocean. Marana was sick and tired of living like a proper little lady, being choked to death by corsets, and always being told what to do. She envied Jack and his endless freedom. She envied the fact that he did what he wanted and always managed to slip out of trouble. She wished she could be like him. Then Marana thought to herself, _I could be like Jack. If I know that I want to spend my life with him, then I could just join him and become a pirate. _Marana smiled to Jack. "I love you, Jack." she whispered. Marana walked over to her dresser and opened the bottom left drawer. She dug past all of the gowns and shawls and found what she was looking for: a torn and dirty white shirt and a pair of tarnished brown pants. She took off her dress and put on the more comfortable clothes.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She felt that she looked truly beautiful like this. Marana added another touch; she took the pins out of her hair and let it fall to her waist. The shirt's neckline almost reached the edge of her shoulders. She tied the little string that hung in the middle of the neckline. She took off her high-heeled shoes and put on a pair of sailor's boots. Now for the final touch: Marana's sword belt. It was worn brown leather with a sword and pistol sheath. But her sword was missing. Marana searched her room for it, looking everywhere.

"Looking for something?" Lucy stood in the doorway, holding Marana's sword and her pistol. She looked disapproving of her daughter. Marana shot her an icy stare. "Give me those, now." Lucy laughed. "Marana, I can't let you have weapons in this house. So I'm getting rid of them." Lucy began to walk away. Marana couldn't take it. She sprinted up to her mother and grabbed the weapons. She pointed the pistol at her, just to keep her under control.

"Marana Lark! Take that pistol away from me this instant!" But Marana didn't move. She felt so much braver inside the sailor's clothes. "Mother, don't underestimate me. I'm much more of a fighter than you may think I am."

It was almost four months later, and Marana was still feeling weird. It was three days before Jack would come get her. She washed her sailor's clothes and dried them. She was ready to leave. She wanted Jack. But that would have to wait for a few more days.

Marana thought constantly about the fact that she'd held a pistol at her mother. She felt that she was getting closer and closer to becoming a pirate. She knew it would mean that she could spend more time with Jack, and maybe marry him eventually.

Two more days…

Marana woke up; on the day she would leave, with a happy and refreshed feeling. She would see her beloved Jack again. She would embrace him, kiss him, and give him all her love.

The _Black Pearl _sailed into the harbor. The wind blew, and the air smelled of salt water. Marana stood on the edge of the docks, gazing out at the ship. She'd never thought it looked more beautiful. Jack stood up on the mast. He could see his girl, waving at him from the dock. He dropped anchor and slid down a rope. Standing only a few feet from each other, the two were speechless. Then Marana broke it. She reached out and hugged him as tight as she could. Jack kissed her face numerous times before he let go. "Jack, I was so anxious to see you!" she gave him a romantic kiss and hugged him again.

The two lovebirds, when they were happy and sailing off, began sparring. They loved sparring. Marana loved it because she never lost. Jack loved it because he could knock her over, and then he could grab her waist and 'help' her back up. Marana was beating him, as usual. Jack lunged at her, she blocked, but his sword slipped. She got slashed across her stomach. She started falling back, but Jack caught her. "I'm sorry, love, I'm so sorry." he muttered in her ear. Marana was crying into Jack's shoulder. She clutched her stomach, which wasn't bleeding much, but still hurt.

Jack carried her into his cabin and set her on his bed. He un-tucked her shirt and brushed it up a little. He winced at the sight of Marana's cut. As quickly as he could, he washed and bandaged it. Marana uttered softly, "Jack? Will I be okay?" Jack smiled at her. "Yes, love, you will be fine." She hugged him gently. "Jack, I'm not sparring with you anymore."


	3. A Bet and another Crisis

**A Bet and another Crisis**

That night, Marana lay awake in her cabin. She couldn't sleep. Her stomach was hurting badly. She got out of bed and crept into Jack's cabin. He sat up. He had no shirt on. Marana ran over and hugged him. Her long dark hair draped around her shoulders. She kissed his face and said, "I want to sleep with you, Jack." She got under the covers with him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Jack?"

"Yes, my darling?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Will you always love me?"

"Of course I will." Jack kissed Marana and fell asleep. She fell asleep soon after him.

They woke up the next morning at the same time. They kissed and got out of bed. Marana changed from her nightgown to her favorite clothes: a tight dark blue shirt that laced up on the sides, brown pants, and her black boots. Jack took off his bandana and tied it around her head. He helped lace up her shirt. Marana gave Jack a hug and put his hat onto his head. Jack clipped her sword belt around her waist. They walked out to the helm. "So, where are we going this time, Jacky?"

He looked uncomfortable. "I've got some unfinished business to take care of. We're going to Tortuga."

"Oh dear God, I hate Tortuga!" said Marana. Jack hugged her and said, "I know you do, love." He let go of her and went down to the cargo hold. He came back with two bottles of rum, one of which he handed to Marana. He wrapped his free arm around her waist. Jack uncorked his bottle and took a long swig of rum and said, "Marana, will you marry me?" Marana was speechless. "Jack, I…" He slipped a ring onto her finger. She looked down at it. It was a big diamond surrounded by smaller sapphires. "Jack, it's so beautiful!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Then she said, "Of course I will marry you, my love!" Jack kissed her and swallowed the rest of his rum. Marana opened hers and took a cautious sip. When Jack wasn't looking, she poured the rest into the ocean. She had a bet in mind, and she couldn't win it if she was drunk.

"Jack?"

He didn't answer.

"JACK!?"

Jack looked at her. Marana giggled and spoke, "Jack, I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listenin', love."

"We each toss our bottles off of the rail. Whoever shoots theirs and breaks it gets…let's just say if I win, you have to let me stay at your side when we go to Tortuga. If you win, I have to stay on the ship." Jack shook hand with her. On the count of three, they tossed their bottles. They aimed and shot at the same time. Marana's bottle broke, but Jack's didn't. He looked shocked. Marana laughed, "Oooooooh, Jacky lost a bet!"

"Well, that was only because I was drunk!" He laughed with her and said, "Alright, fair enough, you can come with me." He grabbed her waist and lifted her into the air. Marana screamed. Jack put her down and kissed her cheek. Marana took off Jack's bandana and traded it for his hat. Marana looked like a true pirate; Jack looked like his normal, cocky self. Marana made a mental note in her mind, _whenever you make a bet with Jack, get him drunk first. _

Then Marana got a searing pain in her stomach. When she put her hand to it, the bandage came off. Jack caught her as she began to fall. He carried her into his cabin and set her on his bed. He took off her shirt. She still had her undershirt on, which had been cut short so her wound could get some air.

Jack washed the cut with a wet cloth and put fresh bandages on it. Then he looked into Marana's eyes. She had fainted. Jack hugged her to him and listened to her heart, which (thank God) was still beating. He muttered in her ear, "I won't let you die, I just won't."

When Marana woke up, she saw Jack smiling down on her. He kissed her cheek gently. Marana looked deeply into his eyes. "Jacky, will I die?" Jack lost his nerve. He slapped her across the face. Marana ran out of the cabin, crying.


	4. Tortuga

**Tortuga**

Marana refused to speak to Jack. He said he was sorry about a dozen times. But Marana wouldn't hear any of it. His slap had left a large red mark on her face. She couldn't believe him. He was supposed to love her. Maybe she was mistaken.

Marana went back to sleeping in her cabin. She didn't want to be anywhere near Jack. She cried constantly. She had temporarily lost her unending love for Jack. He had slapped her. Marana still couldn't believe it. She sat in her misery by the hour until they got to Tortuga.

Jack came into her cabin and said, "You can still come with me, if you want." Marana snapped, "I don't want anything to do with you, so go away!" Once he left, she ran out after him. "Wait, Jack!"

When he moved to kiss her cheek, she pushed him away and said, "I still haven't forgiven you. I'm only coming because I don't want to be by myself." Marana had brought her sword and her pistol.

They walked through the packed streets of Tortuga. There were drunks and women everywhere, Jack was enjoying himself. Marana wanted to leave. They walked into the _Faithful Bride _tavern. As they edged their way towards the back, Jack left Marana at a pillar. "Wait here."

Marana stood there, bored, for half an hour while Jack talked to some man over in a corner. She looked around to see if she could spot someone she might know. Suddenly, she felt a hand close around her throat. She could barely breathe. The man who held her was filthy and ugly, and was missing at least four teeth. He had a knife in his hand. Marana quickly pulled out her sword and stabbed him. As he fell back, another jumped at her. She stabbed him too. Everyone around her began dueling, and she was right in the middle of it all. She tried to run, but everywhere she went, there was another pirate wanting to kill her. She tried to get to Jack. He got into the brawl. He fought through the crowd to get to her. A pirate punched Marana in the face. She fell into Jack's arms. He shot the man who hit her. They slipped out of the crowd. Jack grabbed the man who he had been talking to and dragged both of them outside. They went behind the tavern. Jack and the man began talking again. Marana heard them.

"So, Jack, what's this I hear of the treasure?"

Marana was intrigued. She heard Jack's voice. "Well, I know that it's buried somewhere around Isla Cruces, it's in a really big chest, and only a few people know about it."

The man, whose name turned out to be Victor, said, "So, when are we gonna get it?"

Jack smiled and breathed, "As soon as possible. I want that treasure more than anything."

"And what's in it for me if I help you?"

Jack smiled again. "I'll share the treasure with you."

Marana saw them shake hands. Jack turned to Marana and said, "Marana, love, this is Vicky, and old member of my crew." Marana gave him the once-over. he had shabby clothes, long hair that was in a ponytail, and a handsome face. He looked like the right kind for trouble, piracy, and adventure. Marana looked at Jack and said, "When are we leaving? I hate this place." Jack smiled at his fiancé and replied, "As soon as I can establish a plan with Vicky. We're spending the night here." When he saw Marana's disgusted look, he continued, "We can stay on the _Pearl _if you prefer that."

She accepted his hand as they walked back to the ship. Jack brought Marana to his cabin. He took her hands. "Marana, my love, I will say this again: I am truly sorry that I slapped you last night. I just lost control. You see, I love you so much, and couldn't bear to think of you dying." Marana smiled and hugged him. "I forgive you, darling."

They fell asleep that night, happy that their problem was solved.


	5. Learning about the Treasure

**Learning about the Treasure**

Marana was extremely suspicious about Vicky, the treasure, and Jack's desire to get it.

She went up to Jack the next morning, took him by his shoulders, and said, "Jack, I want to know _right now _what you were talking about last night." Jack removed her hands from his shoulders and responded, "Alright, dear, I'll tell you." He set Marana on his bed, took her hands, and said, "On an island called Isla Cruces, to which I have gone many times, there is a secret treasure. It's buried in a really big chest, and it's really valuable. Whoever digs it up has the power to control everyone in his path. No one has ever found it, but I know exactly where to look." Marana looked at him suspiciously. "Jack, how the bloody hell do you know where to look?" Jack grinned and unclipped something from his belt. It was his special compass. He opened it and let Marana look at the spinning dial. She was still doubtful. "Jack, it's a compass. How can it show you where to dig?" Jack was surprised that he never told Marana about it.

"Marana, this compass is extremely special. It points to whatever the holder wants most in the world." Marana grabbed his shoulders and shouted, "Jack, have you lost your mind? You know that's impossible!" Jack leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Oh, my love, it is very true." He took her hand and placed the compass in it. Marana opened it and looked at the dial. It pointed directly at Jack. She was confused. "Jack? It's pointing at you." Jack moved around so he was behind her. It swiveled and pointed at him again.

Jack said, "What is it you want, Marana?" Marana blushed and looked down. "Jack, all I want is to marry you." Jack kissed her and replied, "Soon, my love, that day will come." She hugged him.

Later that day, Marana was still curious. "Jack, what does the treasure look like?" Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said, "Nobody knows, love. Some say it depends on the personality of the person who wants it most." He kissed her forehead. Marana absentmindedly said, "Jack, once we get married, I want you to settle down a little. I'm going to want to spend more time with you. Can you do that for me?" Jack looked a little shocked. "Marana, of course I _would, _but I don't see how that is possible. I mean, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. How can you expect _me _to settle down?" Marana laughed. She stroked Jack's face and sighed, "I know how you can never change, my beloved Captain Jack."

They moved closer together and gave each other the most passionate kiss they had ever had in their lives.


	6. Isla Cruces

**Isla Cruces**

A few days later, the _Pearl _arrived at Isla Cruces. Marana gazed out at the island, which was a lot bigger than it looked, and said to Jack, "That's Isla Cruces, huh?" Jack nodded and began tossing around orders to his crew. "Vicky, Marana, you'll come with me. Mr. Gibbs, you can come, too. We'll need some backup. The rest of you, stay here, keep the cannons loaded, in case of emergency." The crew hoisted a longboat over the rail and lowered it into the water. Jack and Marana got in first, followed by Gibbs and Vicky. Jack rowed, and Marana sat in front of him. When they got to the shore, Jack helped Marana out and grabbed two shovels. He handed one to Marana. They began trekking the island. Marana and Jack walked up front, with Gibbs and Vicky behind. Jack stared constantly at his compass.

Finally, Jack said, "Stop. This is where we dig." He thrust his spade into the sand, and Marana dug right next to it. They were under a canopy of palm trees. Jack tossed the shovelfuls of sand off to the side, digging as fast as he could. Then Marana heard something. She ignored it and kept digging.

She heard it again.

"Jack? I hear something. It sounds like someone's found our boat." She sounded scared. Jack handed her his pistol and said, "Marana, go with Vicky and see what it is." Marana tucked the pistol into her belt and started walking towards the sounds. She definitely heard several people talking. Then she heard a high-pitched woman's scream. _That sounds like Grace! _She ran as fast as she could towards the boat. When she got there, she felt like fainting.

She saw Grace, and Sasha, tied together and being pulled along by a man with a large feathered hat. Grace's arm was bleeding, and Sasha had a large bruise on her cheek. The man was tall, with a long black coat, a scraggly beard, and an interesting-looking sword. He saw Marana. She yelled, "Release my sisters!" She drew her sword. The man laughed at her and said, "I don't intend on harmin' ye, lass, but you'd better get out of my way." There were two men at his side, obviously members of his crew. They held swords. Marana saw Vicky pull out his sword. They lunged at the men. They started dueling. Grace and Sasha screamed, "Marana!"

Marana was fighting with the tall man, and Vicky was handling the two other men. Marana was having a hard time. She screamed, "Jack, help!" as loud as she could. She slashed the tall man's shoulder. He angrily whacked her head as hard as he could. Marana fell back, head bleeding, into the shallow water. Grace started crying. Sasha somehow managed to untie the ropes that bound their hands. She grabbed Marana's sword and began fighting with the tall man. Marana was in immense pain. She heard someone running through the water. "Marana!" It was Jack! He hauled out his sword. Marana listened to the ringing of swords for a long time before she heard Jack say, "And why have you come here, Barbossa?" The man smirked.

"I've come to find the treasure. And on my way here, I stopped in Port Royal and picked up these two girls. You stand no chance, Jack." They began fighting again. Sasha jumped in and took over for Jack. "Take care of Marana!" she shouted. Jack picked up Marana and walked over to the boat. He laid her on her back and stroked her face. His eyes had a few tears in them. Marana's eyes opened. "Jack! Did you find the treasure?" He smiled and held up a small brown bag. Marana saw something glowing through the cloth. Jack tucked it into his coat and gave Marana a quick kiss.

Jack went back to the fighting. Sasha and Grace managed to break free and come over to the boat. They hugged her and said, "Marana, we were so scared! Those pirates stormed into the house and took all of Mother's jewelry and all of our silver! We don't know what happened to Julie, but they killed Caroline!" The girls began to cry. Marana cried with them. Caroline was dead, and they didn't know about Julie. Marana hugged them and said, "Is Mother alright?" Grace lifted her head from Marana's shoulder and replied, "She got hit real hard. She's at her friend's house." Marana summoned the strength to get out of the boat. Jack had Barbossa at gunpoint, and Vicky had killed the other two men. Barbossa had his hands in the air. His sword lay in the water.

Later that night, Marana was in Jack's cabin, and Barbossa was in the brig. Jack had her sitting in his desk chair. He lifted up her shirt and looked at the bandage over her stomach. He slowly took it off. It was nothing more that a scab. He washed her forehead with a wet cloth until the bleeding stopped. Marana lay back and took deep breaths. Jack picked her up and set her on his bed. She said, "Jack, could you take me back to Port Royal? I want to see if my sister and mother are okay." Jack smiled, nodded, and kissed her. She fell asleep.


	7. Back in Port Royal

**Back in Port Royal**

The _Pearl _docked in Port Royal a few days later.

Marana got off the ship and headed home. What she found was a disaster. The entrance hall was destroyed, and above all, empty. Everything was gone. She went up to her room. All of her jewelry was gone, and several of her paintings had been ripped off of the walls. She sat at her desk and cried. She jumped when she heard a voice.

"Are you alright, love?"

Jack wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Marana lifted her tearstained face. "Jack, they took everything. I can't believe it." Her face was soaked with tears, and her hair was wet. Jack kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly. She wanted his comfort. "Jack, I love you so much. But there's nothing you can do for me. This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me." Jack helped her stand up, and then he kissed her. Marana put her head to his chest and cried. He kissed the top of her head. He went around behind her and gathered her dark brown locks. He braided her hair and tied it with a strip of cloth. Then he took a flower from the vase and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled.

"It's good to see you smile, love." Jack hugged her tightly and continued, "Your smile is a treasure I would trade anything for." Marana laughed and replied, "And your kiss is something _I _would trade anything for."

That night, Marana slept with Jack on the _Pearl. _

"Tomorrow, I'll go see my mother and see if I can find Julie." Marana lay in Jack's arms. He kissed her goodnight and fell asleep. Marana stayed awake so she could feel his arms around her for as long as she could. She eventually fell asleep. They slept soundly. When Jack woke up in the morning, Marana was gone. _She must have gone home. _He got out of bed, grabbed his sword and pistol, and ran off the ship. He went to Marana's house. Jack went into her room. She wasn't there. He looked all over the house, but he couldn't find her. Jack began to panic. He ran out of the house and went back to the _Pearl. _That's when he found the note on his desk.

_Jack, I have gone to find my sister, Julie. Stay on the Pearl and don't get into trouble. I'll be back this evening._

Jack breathed a heavy sigh of relief and sat down at his desk. He began fiddling with his compass and a map. It was still early morning, so he had a long time to wait before Marana would come back.

Meanwhile, Marana was on a horse, riding through Port Royal. From what she had gathered from the townspeople, Julie was living with her husband somewhere inland. She didn't have an exact address, but she had been told that Julie lived at a large red farmhouse. As Marana rode, she thought about Jack. She wore her most comfortable outfit – a snug blue blouse, a faded red skirt, and her black riding boots – because she knew she would be riding a lot. She rode astride the horse instead of riding sidesaddle, which was proper but not very comfortable.

Marana rode past hills and farms, until she came to a large red house. It matched the description she had gotten from the townspeople. Taking a deep breath, she got off her horse and walked up the path to the house. The door opened and a young woman stepped out.

"Julie!" shouted Marana. She embraced her older sister as tightly as she could and said, "Oh my God, Jules, I was so scared!" Julie released herself and said, "When the pirates attacked the house, I fled to my husband's house. I was so scared. Do you know what happened to Mother and the other girls?"

Marana felt guilty to say it, "Mother, Grace, and Sasha are alright, but…Caroline is dead. They killed her." Julie burst into tears and collapsed into her little sister's arms. Then Marana said in her ear, "Well, in happier news, Jack proposed to me." Julie lifted her tearstained face and said, "Really, Marana?" Marana nodded and kissed her cheek.

Julie stopped crying, took her sister's hands, and led her inside. Her husband, Carson, kissed her hand and said, "It's good to see you again, Marana." Julie's daughters, Heather and Nicole, ran out to greet her. "Aunt Marana, it's so good to see you!" said Heather, who was thirteen. Nicole, who was twelve, gave her a gentle hug and asked, "How are you, Aunt Marana?" As the girls started babbling about how glad they were to see her, Marana hugged them. Carson took his wife's hand and said to her, "Marana, we have some news to share with you." Julie smiled and said, "We're having another baby!"

Marana and Julie screamed their little-girlish screams and hugged each other. Marana was so happy for her. But then she realized something: she had to get back to the _Pearl. _She'd promised Jack that she would return in the evening. And it had taken her four hours of riding to get to Julie's house. She said to her, "Julie, I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I just came to see if you were alright. Goodbye, Julie." As Julie said goodbye, Marana walked out the door and got onto her horse. She took off, back to Port Royal. The sun was beginning to set when she got back. She left her horse tied to a tree and ran onto the _Pearl. _She hugged Jack and said, "Julie's alright." Jack kissed her cheek and led her into his cabin. He took off his shirt and got into bed. Marana changed into her nightgown and lay down beside him. She gave him a quick kiss. They began talking.

"Jack, how old were you when you became a pirate?"

"I was about your age. What about you?"

"Jack, are you just being funny, or are you serious?"

Deviously, he said, "Both."

Marana laughed and replied, "I have decided to become a full-time pirate."

"That's great, but soon you'll be a full-time mother." Jack smiled. Marana frowned and gave him a that's-a-big-possibility look and said, "If we ever get married…"

Jack frowned as well. "Does that mean you don't want to marry me?" She hugged him and said, "No, no, Jack, I _do _want to marry you so much. It's just that…I don't know how it can happen." Jack relieved. "I'll pull some strings, Marana, but it will work. Unless you _don't _think I'm a total expert on women, including Marana Lineea Lark." Marana stared at him. "How do you know my middle name?"

Jack grinned, in that way that makes every woman fall in love with him, and kissed her. "Oh, I just know these things, love." Marana smiled deviously. "Jack, I want to know your full name." He looked doubtful, but agreed. "Tomorrow, love, I will tell you."


	8. A New Pirate

**A New Pirate**

When Marana and Jack woke up the next morning, they got out of bed silently and got dressed. Marana put on a tan shirt, brown pants, and her black boots. Jack wore his usual clothes. Finally Marana asked, "Jack, will you tell me your name now?" Jack looked down. "I still would rather not."

Marana poked him under his chin and pressed on, "Come on, Jack, you told me you would."

"Love, you really don't want to know my name."

"Come on, _please,_" She gave him her signature puppy-dog eyes. Jack took her by her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Alright, love, I'll tell you. My real name is…" He leaned in so he could whisper in her ear. "My name is Jonathan Edward Sparrow." Marana kissed him. "Jack, that's a really handsome name. But you will always be Captain Jack Sparrow to me." He hugged her and brought her out on deck.

"Marana, my darling, I am going to start giving you pirate lessons. But first, I want to show you something." He took her by her waist and brought her to the bow. He told her, "Stand on the railing like this." He demonstrated, and then helped her stand up there. Then he climbed up behind her. He took her hands and spread her arms out wide. Her hair blew in the wind. She sighed, "It feels like flying." Jack didn't let go of her hands. He brought his lips close to hers. "Does it, love?" He leaned down and kissed her. Marana exerted the most passion she could muster to Jack as she kissed him. Jack loved Marana more than ever before. Marana felt the same about Jack. She took him by his wrists. He pulled himself away and stepped down. He helped Marana down.

"Jack, that was amazing! It really felt like flying!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close to her. Then he had to interrupt.

"Marana, there many things I have to teach you about being a pirate. You have a lot to learn, love."

"Yeah, not really, Jack."

"You already are pretty good with a sword…"

"_PRETTY _GOOD! Jack, how is it that I beat you all the time?"

"Okay, you're better than me with a sword…"

"Thank you, Jack."

"Will you let me talk, Marana?! Alright, you're pretty good with a pistol, you're excellent at sailing, but there's one thing that you haven't covered: _getting drunk."_

Marana scoffed and slapped Jack across the face. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" Jack staggered back and caught himself on a hanging rope. "Marana, all pirates get drunk once in a while! I'm drunk almost 24/7!" Marana slapped him again. "Jack, you're crazy!" Jack ducked, prepared for another slap, and toppled over. Marana stood over him, laughing; she offered him her hand and helped him get up. "But I love you and your crazy pirate heart more than a woman should." She gave him a tight hug and a kiss.

"Is there anything else you have to teach me about being a pirate?"

"Except for getting drunk, nothing else." Jack smiled. Marana looked, laughed, and smiled back. "Jacky, that smile would make me smile forever." He kissed her forehead.

"Marana, are you sure that you don't want to get drunk?"

"Very sure, you idiot. I'm just not that kind of girl."

Jack whispered in her ear, their faces touching, "But you're _my _kind of girl, darling." He kissed her. Marana felt like the luckiest girl in the world. "And you're my kind of man, Jack."

Then Marana stepped back. She drew her sword. "I would like to see if I actually am better than you with a sword." Jack drew his sword. "Are you sure, love?" Marana started swinging at him. He blocked, lunged, and said, "I'll take that as a yes!" Their blades clashed for about half an hour. Both were breathless, Marana's hair was tangled and in her face, and Jack's shirt had been ripped, but they were having fun.


	9. The Necklace

**The Necklace**

Jack kept the small brown bag, containing the treasure, locked away in a box in his cabin. Marana was overwhelmed with curiosity. Jack wouldn't show it to her. Marana begged him to, but he refused. He kept the key to the box on a chain around his neck. Marana became desperate.

"Jack, will you _please _show me the treasure?"

"No, Marana."

"Jack, if you won't show me, then why did you even bring me along when you dug it up?"

Jack saw a tear on her face and hugged her. "Marana, darling, I just don't think you could handle it." Marana was angry now. "_You don't trust me, do you?" _He touched her face gently. "Marana, of course I do. I would trust my _life _in your hands." She pressed on, "Then why won't you trust me with the treasure?"

Jack sighed. "The treasure is a necklace. Whoever puts it on has the power to control everyone within eyesight of them. I don't want to show it to you because you might be tempted to wear it. And I don't want to wear it because I don't have the guts."

Marana scowled. "Why would I be tempted to wear it? Being able to control everyone within eyesight of me? That's just _cruel_! And I'm not that kind of person, Jack. You should know that now, having known me for about two years! You might be, but I am not. If you can't trust me to even see it, then I don't want to be around you."

She went to see Grace and Sasha. Grace was washing the cut on her arm, and Sasha was cleaning the bruise on her nose. Marana hugged them. Grace saw the lack of smile in her pretty face and asked, "What's wrong?" Marana sat in the rigging between them and replied, "Jack doesn't trust me." She had both girls' attention now. "He won't show me the treasure that he dug up when we were on Isla Cruces. He doesn't think I can handle it." Sasha dropped the cloth and took Marana's hands. "Marana, no matter what Jack says, you're still the strong, fearless sister that we love."

Marana smiled. Her sisters always comforted her. Then she saw Jack approaching. He said stiffly, "Marana, may I have a word with you?" She followed him into his cabin. He set her in his chair and said, "Close your eyes." Marana felt him tie something around her neck. When she opened her eyes, she saw the necklace.

"Jack, why?"

He kneeled in front of her and touched her face. "Marana, I thought it over, and I've decided that I do trust you." Marana touched it. But she didn't feel anything. It was just colorful glowing air that hung on a gold chain. She stood up and hugged Jack.

Throughout the next few days, Marana kept the necklace tucked under her shirt. She never used her new power on Jack. In fact, she didn't use it at all.

A few days later, Marana spotted a ship. She didn't have to look twice to recognize it. It was the _Siren, _her brother, Conrad's, ship. Conrad was Commodore Lark, and he was extremely proud of his position. Marana noticed a difference in his ship. Not only did it fly a British flag, but an East India trading Company flag flew from the mast. She didn't like what she was seeing. She went and got Jack. He started to say something, but Marana stopped him.

"Jack, I don't want to fight. We'll just parlay." She drew her sword and climbed up into the rigging. She watched as the ships got closer. When they were aligned, Marana scanned the deck for her brother. She saw him, but she also saw someone else, someone who she detested with every fiber of her living body: Cutler Beckett. Their eyes locked for a second. Then Marana, Jack, and Vicky grabbed ropes and swung onto the _Siren. _Marana landed in front of Beckett, and Jack in front of Conrad. They drew their swords. Marana took the necklace out from under her shirt. She still didn't want to use it, but she would if she had to. She flashed a devious grin. "I want a fair duel with you, Beckett." He looked fake-surprised. "Miss Lark, you know you are going to lose." She looked insulted. "Just ask Jack and Vicky, they'll vouch for me. And let me tell you, we'll just see about that." He agreed, and they shook hands. Everyone formed a circle around them. Marana didn't know who moved first, but soon their swords were clashing.

She was about twice as skilled as he was, and she wounded him quite a few times. Some of his blood got onto her shirt. Marana had no scratches at all, but he was in bad shape. Finally, he dropped his sword. Marana smiled. Suddenly, he pulled out a dagger and stabbed her in the shoulder. He held the knife steady as he said, "I want the necklace." He reached out and fingered the chain. Marana could barely feel his cold hand on her neck. Jack couldn't take it anymore. He ran up, punched Beckett, and pulled the dagger out of her shoulder.

Beckett regained his balance. He reached out with his bloody hand and ripped the necklace from her throat. He tied it around his neck and said to Conrad, "Take Sparrow to the brig. Miss Lark may stay with you." Once Jack was locked in his cell, he carried Marana to his cabin. He washed the wound and bandaged it tightly. His vision was blurred with tears. He said tearfully, "Marana, my dear sister, I am sorry for what has happened to you. Lord Beckett told me that he would help me look for you, but he was lying. He really wanted that necklace." When he was finished, he went back outside, where Grace and Sasha had been brought aboard. They looked different from the two fancy girls he knew. They were tattered, and their hair was tangled. But nevertheless, they were his dear sisters, and he hugged them.

Marana waited until the coast was clear, and then she snuck down to the brig. She crept up to Jack's cell and clasped his hands through the bars. "Jack, it's over. Beckett has the necklace, and you know how cruel he is." Then she had an idea. "Jack, do you have your pistol?" He nodded and looked confused. Marana reached into the cell and pulled it out of his sash. She opened the barrel and dumped the bullet and powder into her hand. She put the bullet into her pocket, and poured the gunpowder into the lock. Then she heard someone coming down the stairs. Quickly, she ducked behind a pile of empty crates.

Beckett leaned on the wall in front of Jack's cell and said, "I suppose we should be thanking you, Mr. Sparrow. You've saved us the trouble of digging up the necklace. Though I don't understand why you trusted such a stupid girl with it." Jack really had to restrain himself. Marana had to make her move before Beckett left. She groped for her pistol, aimed, and fired. There was a small explosion; she had ignited the gunpowder in the lock. In about five seconds, Marana had whacked Beckett with the pommel of her pistol and yanked the necklace from him. She shouted, "Jack, RUN!" Holding hands, they sprinted out of the brig, up the stairs, and out on deck. They seized ropes and swung onto the _Pearl. _Marana, for emphasis and flourish, did a couple of flips in midair before landing on her feet. She put on the necklace and shouted, "Set sail and make haste!" She and jack went to the helm. Marana grabbed the wheel and turned, sharply, away from the _Siren. _Then she left the wheel to Jack and jumped up into the rigging. She shouted to Beckett, who had come out to see what all the commotion was, at the top her lungs,

"You should know by now, Beckett, that I'm too smart to be captured by an idiot like you!" The wind started to blow her hair.

She jumped down and returned to Jack's side. She took his hat and put it on her head. He kissed the side of her forehead and said, "Marana, I don't know what's gotten into you during the past couple of years. You defended me during a battle with the Navy, you busted me out of jail, you put up a great resistance to that bloody curse, _and_ you just won a duel with Cutler Beckett! I thought I had found a fine and fancy lady when I first brought you aboard the _Pearl. _But in truth, I've found the pirate girl of my dreams." He gripped her shoulder and held her close to him.

_**Some of you may think the story's over, but it really isn't. There's going to be at least two more chapters. **_


	10. Julie Meets Beckett

**Julie Meets Beckett**

For a while, the drama with Beckett was over. Conrad decided to return his sisters to Port Royal and go home for a while. Beckett was left in the dust, with no one to provide him a ship and a crew so he could retake the necklace. For his mission, he would need a ship, a strong crew, and someone related to Marana to help find her. And he was deprived of all three of those things. But then he remembered that Marana had an older sister who lived inland. It was when Julie came to Port Royal to visit her mother that Beckett decided to kidnap her.

He spent a long time locked in his office, planning his mission, sometimes going days without sleep. He searched awhile and found three possible ships: the _Divider_, the _Lady Luck_, and the _Gray Maiden_. The _Divider _was bound for England, the _Lady Luck_ for France, and the _Gray Maiden_ for India. Beckett chose the _Divider, _since she was the biggest, strongest, and fastest. He knew Conrad would sail off to England in two days' time. He had a perfect plan.

Julie arrived in Port Royal with a smile on her face. After debating with her husband, she agreed to ride in a carriage instead of on a horse. She was about four months along in her pregnancy.

When Julie arrived at her old house, the first thing she did was go see Conrad, who had told her in a letter that he was home. She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "I'm so happy to see you, Conrad!"

That evening, Julie, Conrad, Grace, Sasha, and Lucy were seated at the table. Two were missing: Marana, who was off with Jack; and Caroline, who was dead. There was a meal of roast duck, potatoes, wine, and fruit pies. Julie was curious. "Why isn't dear Marana with us, Conrad? Surely you met up with her." She took a sip from her goblet. Conrad put down his fork and replied, "She's turned to piracy." Julie choked on her wine, Grace and Sasha gagged on their bites of potato, and Lucy went pale. "_WHAT!?" _they were unanimousConrad took a deep breath. "She's marrying Jack Sparrow, and she told me that she's become a pirate."

Everyone was silent. They stared at their food and said nothing. Then Grace spoke up, "I'm so proud of her." Lucy was losing her mind. "GRACE, WHAT CRAZY THOUGHTS ARE GOING THROUGH YOUR MIND?" Grace was scared. "Well, Marana has always been so shy, and now she's found the man of her dreams and set herself free." The girls smiled at her, but Lucy was going ballistic. She reached out and slapped her across the face as hard as she could. Grace fell out of her chair and onto the floor. Sasha and Julie jumped up to help her. She had a long red mark across her cheek. Conrad said, "You girls get her upstairs. I'll take care of this." Once they were all gone, he rounded on his mother. "Mother, what is wrong with you!"

"That girl, Marana, is causing me so much stress and pain! And now Grace is taking her side! I'm trying to raise you children right, and without a father! Now I've got a pirate in the family!" She started sobbing. Conrad hugged her and said, "It's alright, Mother. But you need to know that Marana and Grace are not children anymore. They are both nineteen years old, and perfectly capable of taking care of themselves."

Julie carried Grace up to her bedroom. Her husband, Kyle, was away, so she had the room to herself. Sasha washed her face with water and antiseptic and helped her change into her nightgown. Julie undid her braids and combed her hair. Grace was crying. "Why does Mother have to be so cruel?" Sasha touched her face and replied, "She is trying to raise six children without a husband, and it really takes a toll on her. I remember when Father died. She just went crazy with grief because she loved him so much. We just have to help her as much as we can."

The girls helped Grace get into bed, tucked her in, kissed her cheeks, and closed the door. They went downstairs to clear the table. As they were gathering up the dishes, they saw Conrad emerge from the sitting room, with a black eye. Julie was so startled that she dropped the crystal glass she was holding, and it shattered on the floor. Sasha knelt to pick up the pieces.

Julie couldn't take it anymore. She ran past them and into the backyard. She sprinted across the fields until she got to the spot where Caroline was buried. She knelt on the muddy grass. The little white stone read _Rest in Peace Caroline Bethany Lark, a beloved sister, daughter, and friend. _Julie pulled a daisy out of the ground nearby and placed it on the mound of soil. Her tears spilled onto the grave as it began to rain. She didn't care one bit that her beautiful dress would get ruined. She said through tears, "I love you so much, Carrie Beth. I'm sorry that you died in such a horrible way. If I'd had the chance, I would have done all in my power to save you. Goodbye, my dear sister." She stood up and started walking back to the house. The rain slowed to a drizzle.

She walked in silence. Her wet skirts were also covered with mud. She looked terrible, but underneath, she was still beautiful. Julie reached the side door to the house. Just as she was about to go inside, she felt a hand close around her mouth. She gasped and tried to get it off. She heard a cold voice in her ear. "Struggling will only make you tired. You're coming with me." The person pulled her onto a horse. It galloped, fast, away from the house. When they reached the docks, he pulled her down. He dragged her onto a large ship and brought her down to the brig. When he let go, he locked her into a cell. Julie could finally get a look at him. It was Beckett.

She shouted, "What are you going to do with me? Why am I here?" But Beckett left without an answer. He turned back and said, "We're going to go capture your sister, Julie." She shouted back, "How do you know my name?" He left her in the dark brig. She sank to her knees and sobbed.


	11. Becoming Leverage

**Becoming Leverage**

Julie woke up to the sight of Beckett unlocking her cell. She stood up, and he grabbed her arm. He dragged her into his cabin. "What are you doing with me?" He let go of her and took her shoulders. "Julie Lark, I need your help to find your sister, Marana."

"And just why would I lead a damn idiot like you to my sister?"

"She has something that I want."

"I still don't see why I would help you."

Beckett pulled out his pistol and held it to her head. "Now I think you will." Julie winced and said, "But I don't know where she is!" Beckett was angry. "Oh, you're useless!" He hit her on the side of her head. She screamed and fell to the floor. He aimed his pistol at her. "I should just shoot you now!" He was about to fire when she looked into his eyes. There was a presence there, a feeling of weakness and longing, that really got to him. He put the gun away and held out his hand to her. She cautiously accepted it and stood up. He spoke as if ashamed, "I'm sorry, Julie." But she knew better than to trust him.

Later that night, Beckett brought her into a small cabin. He handed her a nightgown and said, "You may sleep here tonight." He shut the door. Julie pondered while she changed. _Okay, first he hits me, and now he's treating me like a guest. That's weird. But wait…he's just acting so nice so I'll lead him to Marana! Well, I'm _not_ going to fall for it. _She got into bed and shut her eyes. _I'll worry about it in the morning. _

Meanwhile, Marana was asleep with Jack in his cabin. They felt safe for now. Marana was happy that she had been so victorious, and Jack was happy that she had been so brave and strong, like she always was. They lay in each other's arms, oblivious to the fact that Julie had been kidnapped by Beckett. When they woke up in the morning, Marana was refreshed and Julie was stressed.

Julie got out of bed and changed back into her gown. The mud had dried on it, but it was all she had to wear. Then Beckett came in. Julie snapped, "You really should knock first." He handed her a dress and left. She unfolded it. It was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. It was light raspberry, with a long and wide bustle skirt and a scoop neckline. When she put it on, she felt like a queen. She combed her light brown hair and tied it into a braid. When she emerged on deck, Beckett couldn't help but stare a little. She asked, "What?" but he didn't answer. He tried to push the thought out of his head. _She's beautiful. _But he said, "I hope you're ready to tell me where we can find your sister."

She rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "I already told you that I don't know where to find her!" She fought the urge to slap him across the face. He noticed the anger in her eyes and replied, "But you must know something. Or has she left you in the dust without caring?" He stepped closer. Julie stepped back. "Marana would never do that. She probably just doesn't want to get caught. I will tell you for the last time: _I don't know where to find her." _Beckett muttered something that sounded like "Useless" and walked away. She ran after him.

"If I'm so 'useless'," she used air quotes around 'useless', "Then why don't you just bring me home?" He didn't look at her, "When we do find your sister, I will use you as my leverage to get what I want." Julie grabbed his shoulders, spun him around, slapped him hard, and went back to her cabin. She sat on the bed and smiled. She had slapped Beckett, and it felt good. Her palm was tingling because she'd hit him so hard.

Beckett stood at the bow, thinking about how he was going to capture Marana and get the necklace. But there was a feeling of guilt nagging at the back of his mind. He tried to cover it up, but her couldn't. He wished he had thought of a better plan. But he had been desperate and not thinking right. He wished he could take her back to Port Royal, but a thought of the necklace jumped into his mind. The prospect of unlimited power engulfed him, and he thought, _Julie will have to wait until I get the necklace back._


	12. Jack Meets Julie

**Jack Meets Julie**

Marana and Jack still had no clue that Julie had been kidnapped by Beckett.

Until the next morning…

The _Divider _spotted the _Pearl. _Julie was overcome with happiness and fear. She was happy that she would see her sister, but scared that Beckett would hurt her, or Jack. She was still wearing the pink gown he'd given her. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail. She saw Beckett hoisting the East India trading Company flag up the mainmast. Marana spotted it. "Oh no, he's back _again._ When is he going to leave us alone?" Jack rested his hand around her shoulder and replied, "He's not going to give us some peace until he gets the necklace. All we can hope is that we can overpower him and show him what we're capable of."

Marana secured her sword and pistol on her belt and said, "Well, my fiancé is the strongest, bravest, most handsome man I know, and he's definitely capable of getting rid of Beckett!" Jack looked extremely flattered. He kissed her forehead. "Marana, I could say the same about you, darling." Then she looked out at the _Divider. _"Oh damn it, it's catching up!" She took the necklace out of her shirt and shouted, "Load the guns! Hoist the colors! Make ready for battle!" She went down to the gun port and helped the crew load the cannons. She said, "Hold for my signal!" and went back on deck. Jack stood at the helm, with his left hand on the wheel and his right hand on his hip. He looked proud and happy. He looked as if he were king of the world.

She went up behind him and hugged him around his waist. "For now, I'm commanding the _Black Pearl._" Jack nodded and tied his bandana onto her head and put his hat on top of it. "You look like a true pirate captain, love. And I love you." He gave her a passionate kiss and a hug. Then she looked over at the ship. The two ships were aligned. She shouted, "FIRE ALL!" The men in the gun port fired the cannons. They pierced the wood of the _Divider. _She glimpsed Beckett. Then she saw Julie. "Jack, he's got Julie!" She gathered a small portion of the crew and boarded. As soon as she landed, she ran to her sister. Julie grabbed her hands and hugged her.

She was crying. Marana saw the bruise on her face. "Jules, what happened to your face?" She responded tearfully, "Beckett punched me!" She cried into her sister's shoulders. Marana was angry. "Julie, get back onto the _Pearl. _Jack will take care of you. I'll take care of Beckett. Go on now." Julie swung onto the _Pearl. _Marana shouted to Jack, "Take care of her!" Then she found Beckett.

"Here we meet again, Beckett. And you will not win this time. You're just an idiotic coward who's cruel and evil." She drew her sword. She really didn't want to have to kill him. He pulled out his pistol.

"Drop that gun, Beckett." It fell to the deck. She held the necklace protectively. "Hands behind your back…" She pulled a stray piece of rope from the deck and bound his wrists together. The Navy soldiers saw it. They were about to shoot her. "Nobody move or I kill him!" She brought him back to the _Pearl. _She handed him to Jack, who brought him down to the brig. She went into his cabin, where Julie was. The sisters were overjoyed. They hugged each other tightly. "Oh, Julie, are you and the baby alright?" Julie smiled, nodded, and said, "You've reached the peak of excellence, Marana! You've captured Beckett, and now he's your prisoner. That's the best thing you've ever done!" Then she asked, "Do you have another dress I can wear? This one makes me think of that idiot." Marana laughed and pulled a blue gown out of her small trunk of clothes and handed it to Julie.

She returned to the deck. The crew had returned to the _Pearl. _They were cheering. She threw Jack's hat into the air and caught it. Jack snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist. She screamed and laughed. "Jack, you scared me!" He kissed her cheek and took the hat and bandana back. Then he put a different that onto her head. It was black, and it had a wide brim and a giant white feather. It looked like Barbossa's hat, except with a white feather instead of blue. "By the way, Jacky, what _did_ you do with Barbossa?" Jack grinned. "I threw him overboard." She gasped, "Jack, you devil!"

Then Jack went into his cabin. Julie had changed her dress. "Thank you for helping me, Captain Sparrow." She came up to him and kissed his cheek. He returned it and left the cabin. He went to the helm and turned the wheel. Marana was curious. "Jack, where are we going?" He stared straight ahead. "We're going to Tortuga, so I can marry you. It's the only place where we could get a proper wedding." Marana kissed his cheek. "Whatever you want, my love…" She touched the ring he had given her. It was a big diamond surrounded by small sapphires. It was her engagement ring, and she took extreme care of it.

She looked into Jack's eyes. They were both smiling. "Jack Sparrow, at first the only way we could be married was in my dreams. I dreamed of being married to my love ever since…well, ever since I met you." He kissed her forehead. "Darling, I was thinking the same about you." They hugged. Marana never wanted to leave his arms.


	13. Tortuga Again Epilogue

**Tortuga Again (Epilogue)**

When Marana and Jack arrived in Tortuga, she was happy instead of disgusted. This was where she would marry Jack, _finally. _They walked off the ship holding hands. Marana was in a pale blue silk gown. Julie had done her hair, braiding small sections away from her face. She had wished them good luck and given each of them a kiss on the cheek.

Marana and Jack were married in a tavern. When it came to the kiss, everyone cheered and toasted them. They were married. Jack brought her to the bar and ordered two mugs of rum. Jack took his and said, "To a prosperous future and many children." Marana laughed. She added, "And to my beloved husband." They toasted and took long swigs. Marana kissed him. They finished their drinks. Jack ordered two more, but Marana didn't touch hers. She was still sworn to never get drunk.

Marana Lark had a prefect life. She had a wonderful husband and a bunch of beautiful sisters who all loved her. All she wanted was a peaceful life on the _Black Pearl _where she could raise her children.


End file.
